


【翻译】消息曝光

by Robin_and_Hood



Series: Batfamily Translations [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_and_Hood/pseuds/Robin_and_Hood
Summary: Wally不得不告诉Damian他正在与Dick交往，Damian……真的很困惑。





	【翻译】消息曝光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaking The News](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457128) by [pupeez4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva). 



自从上一次与Damian相处，Wally相当肯定他会尽量避免见到这孩子，如果他对此有任何发言权。没错，这孩子帮他意识到了他对Dick的感情（而Wally依然不知道这是怎么发生的），而且既然他正和Dick交往，那么尴尬的家庭晚餐肯定会发生，但是……Damian非常可怕。他就像恐怖电影中看到的那些惊悚的邪灵附体的孩子一样——把其中一个换成他，都不会有人注意到。

所以，他能肯定他和Damian不会在短时间内亲密相处。因此他现在深深怀疑他的理智，当他尴尬地站在Damian房间门口，等待着小恶魔一刀刺向他的咽喉，或者随便什么问候方式。

Damian慢慢向他转过身来，眯起眼睛，Wally在考虑逃跑。他是一个极速者，他完全可以在Damian意识到他的存在之前离开这里。

“West。”

好吧——计划付诸东流。

“Damian，嘿，”他招呼道。“嗯……所以……你在做什么？”

Damian一言不发，指向附近的画布。

“哦……真好看。”好吧，其实他不这么想，因为……天啊，那画的是墓地吗？

Wally的直觉在好奇为什么这孩子竟然画出一片墓地，但他的理智记得这是Damian Wayne。所以他当然可以画出墓地——要不然他应该画什么，一只飞翔独角兽？

“这是我祖父母的葬身之处，”Damian告诉他，顺着他的眼神看向画布。“我喜欢参观这里。毕竟，我知道终有一日这也是我的安息之所。”

“哦。这真的很……深奥。”

Damian轻哼一声。“并不。这里是韦恩家族墓地，我是一个韦恩。这并不神秘。”

真是够了，好吧，现在当务之急是换个话题。

“嗯……说到韦恩家族……Dick！”Wally尴尬地开口道。“我们来谈谈Dick。”

Damian眯起眼睛。“Grayson的什么事？”

“好吧……”Wally犹豫了一下，然后继续道。“还记得我们是怎样谈论我……对Dick的感情吗？”

Damian不耐烦地叹了口气。“记得，你向我保证你不想谋杀Grayson。”他怀疑地眯起了眼睛。“我真希望你不会食言。如果你试图伤害Grayson，我就会杀死你，缓慢，而且痛苦。”

Wally重新看向画布，盯着那片墓地，然后移开目光。好吧，毫无疑问Damian完全有这样做的能力。

“我不想杀死Dick，孩子，”他保证道。“我明白你老家的规矩——如果有人想伤害Dick，我会同你一起，确保他们受到惩罚。”

好啦，这应该够了，对吧？

“我在怀疑你。”

哦，他在糊弄谁啊，这当然不够。

“你过于软弱，”Damian继续道，“在我看来，你一无是处。现在，请进入正题。你在浪费我的时间，我有点想命令Titus攻击你。”

Wally隐约记得在Alfred开门时迎接他的那只大狗，他紧张地吞咽着口水。

“好的，”他咳嗽道，“重点是……嗯，想想你是怎么指责我打算把Dick引诱到一片阴暗森林里，然后我说，‘其实，我想带他去看场电影’，或者，呃，诸如此类的话……”

Damian咬紧牙关。Wally急忙继续道。

“……所以没错，我就这么做了！我是说，我带他去看了场电影。所以……呃，有人告诉过你，你像地狱一样恐怖吗？”

“你来到这里，打断我的工作，以便告诉我你带Grayson去看电影了？”Damian迈出威胁的一步，眼中闪着危险的光芒。“你以为我是个傻子吗West？Grayson是你的老朋友，而且既然Grayson每周都会提议，‘迪士尼电影夜，小D，要不要一起看？！’你们当然已经一起看过电影了！”

这孩子对Dick语气的模仿成功得令人不安。

“好吧没错，”Wally快速说道，“我们一起看过一堆电影。但这次是……不一样的。因为我们不再作为朋友。我约Dick出去，而他答应了。”

Damian揉了揉额头。“这就是重点？”他咆哮着。“我不是傻子。如果你们一起去电影院，那么显然你们会‘出去’。”

“不对——哦天啊，你不能这么健忘——”

Wally停了停，研究了Damian一会儿。因为，holy crap，Damian只有十岁。不幸的是，这孩子唯一不懂的就是情感问题。

“好吧，你看，”他叹了口气，“我想说的是，Dick和我现在是一对。”他顿了顿。“呃，我们恋爱了。”他又顿了顿。“一对伴侣，”再一次停顿。“……你理解我的意思，对吗？”

Damian看起来非常困惑，所以显然他不明白。Wally忍住了呻吟的冲动。

“你要……和Grayson结婚？”Damian神色迷茫，如果换成其他孩子，这副表情一定会讨人喜欢。

“不是，”Wally慢慢答道。“呃，反正现在不会。我们刚刚开始交往。但是……也许会有那一天。”

“我……不明白。”Damian微微眯起眼睛。“你……意识到你不能为Grayson生育，对吗？”

Wally畏缩了一下。“我不想，呃……生育……与Dick一起，”天啊，如果一个孩子知道什么是“生育”，为什么向他解释感情的含义会是如此艰难？“我只是想和他交往。他令我感到快乐……我敢肯定我也为他带来快乐。”

Damian皱起眉头。“我同样能使他快乐，但我们并没有浪漫关系！这到底是什么意思，West？！”

“哦，天啊！”Wally呻吟道。“并不是每一段关系都需要什么隐秘动机！你的——”

他停了下来。他本来想问“你父母是怎样相处”，但那绝对不是个好主意。毕竟，Talia al Ghul与Bruce Wayne的确不是罗密欧与朱丽叶，或者……他们与一对恩爱夫妻毫无相似之处。

“……你看有时候，人们想要在一起，只是因为他们互相关心……通过特别的方式，”他最后说道。“没错，你让Dick感到快乐，但那是因为你是他弟弟而他喜欢你。我和他的关系是不同的。”

“是的，”Damian同意道，Wally几乎松了口气因为，没错，他终于明白了！

“你不是他的兄弟。”

好吧——这真是个不错的思路。

“不！”Wally大声说道。“那是因为我爱上他了！我——”他顿了顿，喘着气说。“我……我爱上了Dick。”

Damian茫然地看着他。

“我……我不仅是关心他，Damian。我爱他。而且……我需要去找Dick谈谈，现在。”

他转身向门口走去，Damian抗议地喊道。

“West，你要去哪里？”他命令道。“现在向我解释！”

“没有什么需要解释，”Wally回答道。“我……深爱Dick。我希望你知道我永远不会伤害他。如果你支持我们的关系，那再好不过，因为现在你就像是Dick的整个世界。”

就这样，他飞驰而去。

“当然如此，”Damian嘀咕着，怒视着Wally曾经的落脚点，“West，我再说一遍：如果你伤害Grayson，我会毁灭你。”

……

Dick歪了歪头。“所以，”他慢慢说道，“与Damian的谈话帮助你意识到你爱我。”

Wally耸耸肩。“我还能说什么。你弟弟完全是个爱情专家。”

Dick眨了眨眼睛，表情半是困惑半是高兴，然后凑过去亲吻他。

END


End file.
